This invention relates to devices for ice fishing and more particularly to ice fishing poles that prevent ice build-up on the fishing line and in the fishing hole.
Anglers have so enjoyed their sport that they have developed methods of resolving adverse weather problems. Winter angling in the north has problems related to the cold. Anglers developed ice fishing poles called tip-ups so that the angler can watch the pole for activity from a distance (preferably from inside a warm shelter). The tip-up includes a base portion sized larger than the hole, a reel, fishing line and a flag or indicator. When the fish strikes, the flag tips upwardly and signals the fisherman. The reel allows for the free release of line until the angler sets the hook and starts retrieving the line. The tip-up is a popular fishing device, but use of tip-ups has draw backs.
Tip-ups developed problems relating to the cold. Particularly, ice builds up on the line and in the reel. The ice prevents the smooth release or retrieval of line, which can result in lost opportunities to catch fish. To solve this problem the reel was positioned below the water surface where any ice build-up would not likely occur and any that would occur when the reel was out of the water, would thaw. An underwater reel required the angler to stick a hand into the frigid water prior to setting the hook. This results in cold and wet hands of the angler.
What is needed is a tip-up with a reel disposed above the water with method for keeping the hole and line free of ice.